Love or Hate
by anime-lover-324
Summary: The rrbz suddenly appear out of no where an transfer to the school the ppgz go to. The pairings are MomokoxBrick,KaoruxButch,MiyakoxBommer,KyokoxBat and NaokoxBolt
1. Chapter 1

**anime-lover-324(me): Wassup guys! This is my first fanfic so I'm hoping it'll turn out good XD**

**Momoko: I'm sure it'll be fine!**

**Me: yea, maybe you're right**

**Brick walks in: yo wassup guys **

**Me and Momoko: Brick!How did you get in here!?**

**Brick: none of your business**

**Momoko glares at Brick and he returned the glare and then in no time the started arguing**

**Me: anyway, I don't ow-**

**Kaoru and Butch burst in through the door(Kaoru was chasing Butch and yelling at him to give her soccer ball back**

**Me: anyway, as I was saying i don-**

**Boomer you better give me back my school bag back while running after him**

**Me(getting angry): Will you guys SHUTUP!**

**Everyone goes silent**

**Me: thankyou. Anyway, as i was saying i don't own the ppgz or the rrbz i only own Kyoko and kyo, Naoko and Naoki and the plot. Will on with the story.**

**Intro:**

**Momoko aka Hyper Blossom**

Hair: Orange

Eyes: Pink

Age: 15

**Miyako aka Rolling Bubbles**

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Light Blue

Age: 15

**Kaoru aka Powered Buttercup**

Hair: Black

Eyes: Lime Green

Age: 15

**Kyoko aka Singing Bell**

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Purple

Age: 15

**Naoko aka Shining Bright**

Hair: White

Eyes: navy blue

Age: 15

**Masato aka Hard Brick**

Hair: Orange

Eyes: Red

Age: 16

**Kenta aka Strong Butch**

Hair: Black

Eyes: Forest green

Age: 16

**Masaru aka Explosive Boomer**

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Ocean blue

Age: 16

**Kyo aka Musical Bat**

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Dark purple

Age: 16

**Nakoi aka Lighting Bolt**

Hair: White

Eyes: Dark blue

Age: 16

* * *

_**Momoko's POV**_

I woke to hear my mom yelling at to get up or I'll be late for school. I looked at the clock and almost screamed it was 8:15am. I got out of bed as fast as I can, grabbed my clothes from the and ran to bathroom. I took a quick shower put my clothes on, brushed my teeth and then put tied my hair into a ponytail with my signature bow. By the time I finished getting dressed it was 8:20am, so I ran downstairs grabbed a toast put in my mouth, hugged my mum and dad and then ran full speed to school. When I git to school it was 8:26am, so i went straight to class not surprised to see Kaoru , Miyako, Kyoko and Naoko were already in their sits. I went to sit and sat and started talking to Kaoru , Miyako, Kyoko and Naoko.(Kaoru sits in front of Momoko , Miyako sits next to Momoko on the right, Kyoko sits next Naoko on the left and Naoko sits behind momoko).

"Alright, quiet down everyone" said ms kean. Everyone went back to their normal sits and listened to the teacher."We have 5 new students. Alright, boys come in and introduce yourselves". Three boys walked in and stood in front of the class. The minute i saw the three boys my eyes grew wide 'what are the rrbz doing here i thought they disappeared 3 years' i thought in my head. I looked at and they had the same shocked face as i did. The started introducing " Yo, im Masato, i like to read and im the oldest out of my brothers" Brick or should i say Masato said as i winked at some girls which made squeal."Wassup, im Kenta , i love sports especially soccer and the second oldest"he did the same thing as brother. "Hey im Masaru, i like basketball and im the third oldest" he said with a smile making almost every girl faint."I'm Kyo , i like to listen to music and im the fourth oldest"he said flashing a grin." I'm Naoki, i like fighting" he said with a smirk. "Now, lets were should you five sit" ms kean thought out loud looking around the room."Ah, Masato you can sit next to Momoko,Kenta you sit next to Kaoru,Masaru sit next to Miyako,Kyo sit next to Kyoko and Naoki next to Naoko. Girls please rise your hands" said Ms Kean. Sighing me and the girls rised our hands. 'Sigh, this is going to be a nightmare' i thought in my head.

**And that's chapter one done **

**Brick: What?That's it that was short**

**Me: I know, I know and am really sorry XC i promise the next chapter is going to be longer **

**Momoko: Well that's all for this chapter**

**Kaoru and Miyako: Pls review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: i'm back with a new and longer chapter! **

**Brick: i bet u anything it's going to be shorter the the first chapter**

**Me: *pissed of* What did u say *holding a frying pan in my hand***

**Brick: *starts to run***

**Me: come back here! *chases Brick***

**Kaoru: anyway, on with the story, anime-lover-324 doesn't own the ppgz or the rrbz except for Kyoko,Kyo,Naoki,Naoko and the plot**

**Me: *stops chasing Brick* hey that's my line**

**Kaoru: well, too bad**

**Miyako's POV**

The bell rang which meant it was lunch time. Me and the girls got our lunches and sat under the tree and started to talk."How did the rrbz get back and why are they the same as us?" i asked the girls."Do really expect us to know Miyako" said Kaoru while rolling her eyes"Kaoru be nice"Momoko said frowing"whatever"Kaoru replied. " Well, anyway, it doesn't look like their up to something but just incase keep your guard up" ordered Naoko. We all replied by nodded our heads.

After we finished our we heard the bell ring, so we all went our separate ways. I went to my sewing class when i got in i sat at the very back of the class. Then the teacher got in"Hi, I'm Ms Fujimoto and I am your sewi-" Ms Fujimoto was interupted by someone coming in, the whole turned to see who it was all the girls started to squeal except for i was completely it was Boomer or should i say Masaru. " Sorry i was late i had something important to deal with" explained Boo- i mean Masaru. "Ok, then go and sit somewhere"said Ms Fujimoto. He nodded and sat down next to me." So as i was saying i am your sewing teacher for this year"after that she explained to us what will me doing today and then told us to start. After the bell i started walking outside the classroom but as i was about to leave the class i heard someone calling my name so i turned around to see Masaru walking up to me and then he said "Look i was wondering if maybe we could go to the zoo together tomorrow" i was completely shocked but i said"Sorry but i can't go i have to help my grandma to clean my house" and then walked of. When i reached the get i saw the girls waiting for me _Oh, that's right i forgot that we have a sleepover at my house _i thougt in my head.

"Where were you Miyako we've been waiting here for like 10 mins" Momoko complained so we started walking to my house "i'm sorry guys Masaru asked me if we could go to the zoo together tomorrow" i explained to them"WHAT" the all yelled which made people stare at use Kaoru and Kyoko glared at them" What are you looking at" they scolded at them and they quicklly looked away."What was your reply?" asked Naoko"Obvisially i said i can't go i have to help my grandma to clean my house" i told them. They all sighed in relief"What did you really expect that i would say say?" i asked and then we all laughed. When we got to my house we all went upstairs to my room. We talked about random stuff for a while then it was dinner time so we all went down stairs and eat dinner then we after we finished dinner we each went to our separate rooms. I took a shower brushed my teeth then went to sleep.

**Kaoru's POV**

The next day was Saturday so i woke up 9:30am. I grabbed my clothes from the closet then i went to bathroom took of my clothes took a warm shower after i got out i wrapped i towel around my self and dry my hair after that i wear my clothes and brush teeth. I went down stairs to se that Miyako was making breakfast"Goodmorning Miyako" i said"Oh, goodmorning Kaoru" she replied with a smile "So what are u making"i asked"Chocolate chip pancakes"she girls came downstairs and said goodmorning and then we started to eat breakfast." This is really yummy!" Momoko complimanted Miyako said"Thankyou". After breakfast we decide to go shopping acually Momoko and Miyako decide, Naoko and Kyoko didnt mind but Momoko and Miyako gave my the puppy and i couldn't say no.

**Me: that's chapter two finished **

**Brick: it was longer then i expected**

**Me: see told u**

**Momoko: pls review**


End file.
